bigg_boss_13fandomcom-20200214-history
Bigg Boss Hindi 13
|sponsor = |previousseason = Bigg Boss Hindi 12 |nextseason = |numberofhousemates = 21 }} is the thirteenth season of the Indian reality TV series Bigg Boss and premiered on 29 September 2019 on Colors. The launch episode was called First Day, First Show. Salman Khan is hosting the season consecutively for the tenth time. Production Background This season it was revealed by the show makers that this season will only feature celebrity contestants, therefore declaring no commoners. Eye Logo The Bigg Boss "eye" this season is red and black coloured; with fire flames coming from the pupil. House House pictures were officially released on 23 September 2019; the House followed the theme of a "Bigg Boss Museum". Twists This season featured various twists, following are few of the twists: Bed Friend Forever (BFF) On Launch Day before housemates entering the house, female housemate were given two options to choose from to be their BFF. Bigg Boss later announced that they have to abide by the rules and can not change their bed partners. Due to legal issues, this concept was cancelled by Bigg Boss on Day 10. House Duties This season before housemates entering the house, they were assigned a house duty on the Stage. Bigg Boss later announced that they have to abide by the rules and do the duties with their partners. Malkin of the House Ameesha Patel will be entering the house as Malkin to assign some task to the housemates. Bigg Boss Report Card This season, "Bigg Boss Report Card" was introduced where the female housemate had to give a Black Ring to one male housemate. This will go on until the first Finale in 4 Weeks. Notes: Queen of House Two Finales It was announced that there will be two Finales this time. One after first four weeks and the second after first fifteen weeks. Only six contestants, 3 Male and 3 Female contestants, will clear the first finale. Housemates *Siddharth Shukla – Television Actor. *Siddharth Dey – Writer. *Gautam Singh – Actor & Model. *Paras Chhabra – Model, Actor & Reality TV Star. *Afzar Rehman – Pakistani Actor & Model. *Abu Malik – Singer & Music Composer. *Asim Riaz – Fashion Model. *Mahira Sharma – Television Actress. *Roshni Kaur – Television Actress. *Devoleena Bhattacharjee – Television Actress. *Rashami Desai – Television Actress. *Elnaaz Norouzi – Iranian Actress & Model. *Shefali Bagga – News Reporter. *Shehnaaz Gill – Punjabi Actress, Model & Singer. *Dalljiet Kaur – Television Actress. *Koena Mitra – Film Actress & Model. *Arti Singh – Television Actress. *Freida Pinto – Film Actress & Model. *Diana Penty – Actress & Model. Wild Card Entrants * Dhruv Khurana – Dancer. * Shilpa Anand – Model. * Divjot Sabarwal – Television Actress. * Tehseen Poonawalla – Reporter. * Rohit Khandelwal – Model. * Parul Chauhan – Television Actress. * Khesari Lal Yadav – Bhojpuri Film Actor. * Shefali Jariwala – Actress. * Waluscha De Sousa – Actress & Model. * Arhaan Khan – Actor & Model. * Himanshi Khurana – Actress, Model & Singer. * Madhurima Tuli – Actress. * Nishant Anand – Actor & Model. * Preeti Kaul – Television Actress. * Angela Krislinzki – Polish Actress & Model. * Chitrangada Singh – Actress. * Deana Uppal – Actress & Big Brother contestant. * Esha Kansara – Actress & Dancer. * Ali Reza – Actor & Model. Nominations History Game History Trivia